1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for photographing an object and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of mobile communications, electronic devices are now considered essential for individual users. In addition to voice communication, electronic devices can further be used as multimedia devices that provide various additional functions, such as a camera function, a data communication function, a video playback function, an audio playback function, a messenger function, a scheduling function, an alarm function, etc.
In that regard, the development of cameras in electronic devices allows these devices to provide various photo shooting and scene modes. In this instance, the electronic device may provide a photographing function in which one of the various shooting and scene modes is automatically selected or controlled. Alternatively, the shooting and scene modes can be selected by using an external element.
Conventionally, when using the camera of an electronic device, in order to select the shooting and scene mode, several operations for changing the shooting and scene mode are required by configuring an environment. Such operations may be inconvenient when a quick snapshot is desired and the shooting and scene mode needs to be changed. That is, manipulating these operations may be inconvenient and time consuming such that the opportunity to take a desired snapshot may be lost. In addition, although some electronic devices provide various solutions by, for example, preparing the external element capable of selecting the shooting and scene mode, such solutions may be restricting and limiting.